megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Teddie
Kuma So....Why is this not edited according to our Manual of Style? The page should be called "Kuma", and Teddie should redirect. I've noticed that Mayonaka TV has become Midnight Channel, but that does follow the style guide. Character names should always favor the Japanese spellings or names, due to the poor localization of early titles. The entire argument is probably saved on the Manual of Style discussion page. SeventhEvening 16:58, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :Nah, I think it's fine how it is at the moment. We're even writing the Persona 4 content based on the English version - even when I have Enterbrain's Perfect Guide with me. :BTW, a shoutout to Atlus for making such an un-bear-ably great game!!! ^^ —'BLUER一番 ' 18:10, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ::I think the English version of Persona 4 is fantastic, I'm just concerned about it being inconsistent with what we've done before. If you think it's fine how it is at the moment, then I'm alright with it. I just wouldn't want to change policy at this point and then be forced to go back and change all "Megami Ibunroku Persona"s into "Revalations: Persona". But you and me already had a discussion about English vs. Japanese several month ago when I was more active. I don't actually think Teddie is a bad name for Kuma, I'm just bringing it up for consistency's sake. (Actually, I love the English Translation of Persona 4 very well localized, although Nanako's "Big Bro" doesn't sound right in english.) SeventhEvening 19:03, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :::I'm am fine with our Japanese naming policy since the initial reason was because of the "mangled up Americanized localization" of past titles, but I believe the localization effort for P4 was well done and on the mark. That, and we both know compromises to policies would pop up once in a while, and we don't need to be consistent to the point of distressing ourselves over minute changes. —'BLUER一番 ' ::::Alright, I agree with that. SeventhEvening 19:20, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Revelations what? Why all the hating on Revelations: Persona? I really liked most of that localization, other than it was virtually impossible to obtain a lot of the final Personae because of the hacking of the leveling formula. Revelations: Persona should definitely have a page. I don't get why you guys are so snobby / try to exclude information all the time. There is a ton to say about Revelations: Persona that really shouldn't be in a Megami Ibunroku: Persona page. :I think that's why I gave Revelations its own article to document whatever Revelations information there is. :But really... Teddie/Kuma's talk page...? BLUER一番 01:21, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not the first to mention Revelations on this page^ ::The sign of a tyranny is selective application of the law. If Revelations has it's own page, as should all Atlus USA productions.--Yksehtniycul 10:06, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :::Law...? Oh, like the law of outlawing any Atlus USA mention. :::Oh, that. He was citing Revelations as an example for the above. BLUER一番 10:45, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::::You're the only one who's ever mentioned outlawing Atlus USA mention. I'm in favor of creating a separate page for Revelations. That's the quickest and easiest way of handling it. It's localization was rubbish and it's kinda become non-cannon now, but it still existed. SeventhEvening 16:28, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :::::I don't think it's rubbish, I actually think it's some of the better stuff Atlus USA has done. Jack'o'lantern is actually Jack'O in that one (as he should be) ...and frankly it's just cool to have a multicultural cast for a change. And black Mark is soooo much better than whack Mark. There's really nothing wrong with it other than the ridiculous choise of title (Revelations!) ...you can say it's not true to the original, but it's actually so different it makes both games worth playing. It's pretty cool really.--Yksehtniycul 20:14, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :::::: You mean racist, Ebonics=speaking Mark was a good idea? The script had grammatical errors, spelling mistakes, large portions of the game removed, many mythological references cut, used a multi-cultural cast so it could be racist (the biggest delinquents in the school are the black kid and the asian girl), maintained extremely Japanese elements such as the shinto shrines without explanation.... I loved the gameplay of the game, but there were so many parts that didn't make sense because the script's poor writing. It was also just a lazy job. If they really wanted to, they could have edited several things to make is seem like it took place in Europe or America, but instead, I was just confused. It seemed like a horrible parody of reality rather than being even slightly believable or engrossing. I played it before I knew much about the Megami Tensei franchise, so I viewed it as a stand alone game. I've tried to replay it recently, but it's really a shitty job. They game could have been good if it was just quality checked more and had more attention paid to what was being done to it. SeventhEvening 02:15, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::I dunno, Sumaru City is really one of the least Japanese settings a Megaten game has ever seen. All of the cast were delinquents. A shrine etc. is not uncommon in the west. Chaina towns and outcroppings are everywhere. Especially the US is a melting pot of culture. Obviously it's a Twin Peaks type setting. Whatever you wanna say, the handling of a property like this is completely relative. Atlus USA could've done what ever they wanted to with it. I actually think that is more interesting than just trying to do some sort of perfect conversion, but then I play the Japanese titles. PS: A black character parroting Ebonics is not racist. As I recall Mark was pretty hip. He was still the love interest of Mary, and you can say that is racist or not racist. Anyway, it's best to be objective about this sort of thing. I thought it was pretty neat. I think this is a problem fans run into when they start idolizing products. --Yksehtniycul 12:34, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I've never seen a "chaina" town with a shinto shrine in it. :P They're not really all delinquents, and if they were, Mark takes home a medal for delinquency. He was the only character to pull an axe out of his backpack, and Yumi pulled out razorblades. They were armed before things went sideways, without any explanation. To me, Mark seemed to be a bad parody of what someone thought a black person should be rather than a real person. I didn't really find him hip, I rather felt like I had a stupid kid in black face as a party member. And it wasn't a melting pot of culture, it was large city that was all white with a singular black kid and a singular japanese girl. It was like when the Irem game "Zettai Zetsumei Toshi 2" was localized to "Raw Danger", may be one of my favorite games, but the localization was shoddy. They made everyone in the game white with blond hair, except the villainous cop, who was black. Oh, and the evil mayor was given a Jewish name. I think in a Japanese setting, a lack of racial diversity makes some sense, but if they wanted to set it in America, I think they should have worked to make it actually seem like melting pot of culture rather than "Mark's journey through Aryan Land". I mean, I loved Raw Danger's gameplay enough that I love it despite it's racism. So whatever, to each his own. I'm not sure what you mean by your last sentence, but if you're suggesting my idolizing is interfering with my enjoyment of the game, you're way off. I originally played the game without knowing it was a Megami Tensei franchise game, so I judged it as a stand-alone game first. Really, to suggest I idolize anything other than Shiina Ringo and Milla Jovovich would be woefully inaccurate :P. SeventhEvening 17:07, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::That's the problem with high expectations!! As far as I'm concerned, I've yet to find a game that qualifies as serious art (maybe Shadow of the Colossus comes close) ...so there doesn't seem much point in really getting bent out of shape about these things. I didn't say Revelations passed any sniff tests, I just said it was more interesting (from my pov at least -- point being there are all types of folks) --Yksehtniycul 03:26, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::If it were art I'd be less likely to be as concerned. I'm concerned because it's media, so I expect the same level of creativity, quality and care that I would from a tv show, comic, or any other form of media. Not that creativity, quality or care is actually in abundance these days. But I digress. I never said you couldn't enjoy it or that it wasn't interesting, just that it's quality was low. I actually find it interesting for different reasons: It's quite interesting seeing the change of localization translation quality and policy between Revelations and now. SeventhEvening 10:19, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Point is, it is rather sacrilegious to deface art. A commodity, not so much. If I felt like the games were coming from a completely genuine place in the first place I'd be more bothered. Nevertheless, MIP is probably the best Megaten product Atlus has ever produced. And the Persona compositions just in and of themselves are true works of art - I really have a hard time coming up with any better true examples in video gaming. I'd have a hard time believe the same Kazuma Kaneko churning out these imagery for todays games had any hand in those compositions. In fact I'm inclined to think someone else is responsible for them, because they're way more sophisticated than even Kazuma's SMT1&2 compositions, which blow the hell out of anything he's done in the last 10years. The designs are nice as well, but by composition I literally mean the abstract interplay of form and colour. Maybe it is just because I really like MIP so much, it's fun to see it cast in any new light. --Yksehtniycul 14:57, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Catherine Teddie is seen in a bar in Catherine as a stuffed animal. - Where is he? I really can't find him. MVB? I feel like such an idiot for having to ask, but when Teddie states in his 'Battle Won' section that he is 'The MVB', what does it stand for? I can't work it out at all. :MVP in relation to people usually means Most Valuable Person/Partner. So in relation to MVB, it probably means 'Most Valuable Bear.' Great Mara 19:33, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Height I've blanked the Height entry on the infobox because on conflicting edits. I'm not sure wehere the entries came from but 5'0" would have him way too short and 5'7" would be too tall. In this video at 5:40 Teddie seems to be taller than Chie (5'2") and slightly shorter than Yukiko (5'5"). That leaves Teddie with a possibility of 5'3" - 5'4" but I don't even know where people are getting this height entries from. Great Mara (talk) 03:47, August 5, 2013 (UTC) : We're getting the height from the Japanese version of the official artbook, which clearly states that his human form is 170cm tall . I own the book, I would know. Please put the height entry back. 09:56, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Yukiko was right! In the game, Yukiko said she could see Teddie in a cape. And guess what: In Dancing All Night, it came true! Can you say 'foreshadowing'?Pof203 (talk) 22:38, July 4, 2015 (UTC)